Cross-Lingual Information Retrieval (“CLIR”) has become increasingly important in Information Retrieval (“IR”), particularly given the advent and popularity of the Internet world-wide. When considering the Internet, one difference between CLIR and traditional IR is that the query language may differ from the page language, thus suggesting a focus on how to translate a source query into a target query in the page language. In addition to CLIR, query translation may also be useful for other applications, such as machine translation (“MT”), question answering, and reading/writing assistance.